(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and an image processing system.
(ii) Related Art
In the case where a diagnosis is made for a fetus before it is born, detection and utilization of a very small number of fetal nucleated red cells (NRBCs, hereinafter, referred to as “target cells”) that are included in maternal blood have been performed. Because the number of NRBCs included in maternal blood is very small, visual detection of NRBCs imposes a heavy load.